Jäger des Eises/Geschichte
Neuer Versuch neues Glück! Jäger des Eises (eng.: Hunter of Ice) ist der erste Band meiner Moonseekers-Staffel Kalte Sterne. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Sun ♦ Nachrichten • Blog • Beiträge ♦ In your Spirit live the Ice 19:46, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Klappentext Cora ist schon lange allein. Ihre Familie verschwand eines Tages spurlos, seitdem lebt in Weißen Wäldern. Ihre einzige Gesellschaft ist ihr Seelentier die weiße Polarwölfin Lyria. Doch an Coras 13 Geburtstag, taucht eine unheimliche Frau auf und erzählt ihr beunruhigende Dinge über eine dunkle Armee. Prolog: Verloren und Gefunden Angst, Panik und Furcht! Das war alles was ich fühlte… Ich stolperte und viel in den Schnee. Mühsam stemmte ich mich hoch und blickte mich um. Ein Tränenschleier vernebelte mir die Sicht und ich konnte nur die orangene Sonne erahnen, die gerade über dem weißen Meer aufstieg. Sie war warm und gab mir für einen kurzen Augenblick, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Ich schluchzte laut auf. Meine Mutter, meine Schwestern und ich hatten oft zusammen den Sonnenaufgang über dem Meer und der Eiswüste bewundert. Dabei erzählte meine Mutter uns von ihren Schwestern, Lumina und Larva, und den weiten des Himmels. Tränen flossen aus meinen Augen und ich konnte immer noch nicht deutlich sehen. Wo waren sie nur? Wo waren meine Mutter, mein Vater und meine Schwestern! Ich sah zum Himmel hoch. Er war klar und hellblau, soweit konnte ich das erkennen. „Mama!“, wimmerte ich. „Papa!“ „Wo seid ihr?!“, schrie ich dem Himmel entgegen. „Wo seid ihr!“ Ich schloss die Augen, wischte mir die Tränen aus Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Ich stand am Rand eines Waldes. Erstaunt hielt ich den Atem an. Der Wald war wunderschön. Eiskristalle glitzerten auf den Nadeln und Blättern. Schnee lag auf den Ästen und bedeckte den Waldboden. Ich war verzaubert. Wie im Traum schritt ich in den Wald und bewunderte jede Kleinigkeit. Ich lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel. Die Angst und die Furcht waren aus meinem Herzen vertrieben worden, stattdessen hatten sich Frieden und Ruhe dort eingenistet. Ich war glücklich. Plötzlich riss mich ein seltsames Geräusch aus meinem Frieden. Überrascht sah ich mich um. Doch ich konnte nichts entdecken. Ich hörte nochmal genau hin, es war eine Mischung aus dem Knurren und Winseln eines Hundes. Es kam von unten, ich kniete mich hin und erstarrte. Vor den Wurzeln eines Baumes stand ein kleiner Wolfswelpe. Goldene Augen sahen mich an. Das Knurren und das Winseln verschwanden. In mir herrschte ein Gefühl was ich nicht deuten konnte. Es war, als hätte ich etwas gefunden, etwas das mir seit sechs Jahren fehlte. Ich streckte, die Hand aus und der Welpe kam näher. Es war eine kleine schneeweiße Wölfin mit goldenen Augen. Jetzt stand sie genau vor mir. Sie schnüffelte an meiner Hand, dann leckte sie ein paar Mal zögerlich über meine Finger. Ich lächelte. Die Wölfin hob den Kopf. Goldene Augen blickte in meine. Sieben Jahre Kräftige Pfoten stießen mich um. Ich fiel kopfüber in den Schnee. Gewonnen! Gewonnen! Du hast verloren!, krähte eine vertraute Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich rührte mich nicht. Neben mir sprang jemand auf und ab. Ich habe gewonnen! Du hast verloren! Ich hab gewonnen!, sang die Stimme weiter. Plötzlich kam das Wesen neben mir zu stillstand. Cora! Alles in Ordnung?, fragte die Stimme besorgt. Ich blieb bewegungslos liegen. Cora!, die Stimme wurde panischer. Cori! Sag doch was! Bitte! Das Wesen ging um mich herum und blieb genau vor mir stehen. Es beugte sich herab und begann meine ausgestreckte Hand ab zu lecken. Genau darauf hatte ich gewartet. Ich sprang auf! Und zog dem verdutzten Wesen die Vorderbeine weg! Argh!, schrie es. Zufrieden blieb ich stehen und bewunderte die große, weiße Wölfin vor mir. Ich konnte mir das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Die Vorderbeine der Wölfin waren eingeknickt, ihr Kopf lag flach auf dem verschneiten Boden und ihre Hinterbeine standen noch gerade, als wäre nichts gewesen. Es sah urkomisch aus. Ich musste doch lachen. Die Wölfin knurrte beleidigt und drohend. Aber ihre Augen funkelten belustig. Das war ein guter Trick, Cori! Aber nicht so gut wie dieser! Sie sprang auf, wirbelte in der Luft herum und wollte mich mit ihren Vorderpfoten umstürzen, doch ich wich mit Leichtigkeit aus. Fluchend kam sie wieder auf dem Boden auf. Mist! Mist! Mist! Fauchend wandte Lyria sich an mich. Was habe ich falsch gemacht?!, fragte sie. „Du warst zu langsam! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleine, die Schnelligkeit kommt mit der Übung!“ Lyria knurrte frustriert. Doch ich wusste, dass sie bereit war es immer wieder zu probieren, bis es funktionierte. Hey, was machen wir eigentlich hier? Ich habe gedacht wir wollten Jagen gehen?, riss Lyria mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte: „Stimmt! Aber ich habe gedacht wir könnten hier einen Hasen oder einen Vogel aufspüren?“ Lyria schnaubte: H''ier? Hasen oder Vögel? Cori! Wir brauchen etwas Größeres, dass weißt du doch! Und das werden wir hier, so dicht am Waldrand nicht finden!'' Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Ich schluckte. Nein, Cori, ich kenne dich viel zu gut! Du wolltest etwas anderes! Vergiss es dieser Ort tut dir nicht gut!, knurrte sie. Sie machte auf der Stelle kehrt und verschwand im Gebüsch in Richtung Waldmitte. Das Letzte was ich von ihr sah war ihr schneeweißer Schwanz zwischen den Büschen. Ich seufzte. Lyria verstand das nicht. Dieser Ort, dieser Waldrand er hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich. Ich war mir sicher, vor Sieben Jahren hatte ich hier den Wald betreten, vor sieben Jahren. Es war als würde hier, die Stimme meiner Vergangenheit nach mir rufen, die Stimme meiner … meiner Familie. In meinem Kopf herrschte Chaos, wenn ich an sie dachte. Ich konnte mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich eine Mutter, einen Vater und zwei Schwestern hatte, mehr war nicht da. Außer … außer einem Grollen, ein tiefes alles verschlingendes Brüllen. Ich merkte nicht, wie eine Träne meine Wange herunterfloss und in den Schnee tropfte. Das Brüllen verfolgte mich in meine Albträume, ließ den Boden unter meinen Füßen beben und Äste von den Bäumen fallen. Lyria tröstete mich dann immer, wenn ich schweißnass aus meinen Träumen erwachte. Lyria hatte Recht, dieser Ort tat mir nicht gut. Ich musste hier weg. Mit schnellen Schritten schlug ich den Weg ein, den meine Wölfin gegangen war. Nach vier Schritten drehte ich mich um und blickte zum Waldrand zurück. Ich würde wiederkommen. Ich kam seit sieben Jahren wieder. Ich würde meine Familie niemals vergessen. Der Fremde und der Warmwasserhund Kategorie:Jäger des Eises Kategorie:BySundusk Kategorie:Geschichten